The present invention can relate to headsets and, more particularly, to wired headsets including an integrated switch.
Electrical switches for controlling functions of electronic devices are well known. For example, some known media and communication devices include switches that are used to activate particular functions of the device (e.g., on/off, play, pause, select, or volume). To provide control of functions at a location remote from the media or communication device, switches that are electrically connected to and incorporated in wires attached to the device have been developed (e.g., switches in wired headsets plugged into a jack of an audio device). For example, a headset can include a wheeled switch for controlling the volume of music provided by an electronic device (e.g., a portable music player). As another example, a headset can include several buttons for controlling playback of music (e.g., play, next, last, fast forward, and rewind buttons).
A drawback of such switches that have been implemented in headset wires is that they tend to be bulky and have limited control functions.